


If Kai wasn't an idiot

by Anonymous



Category: Robotics;Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Kai wasn't an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is this idiocy.

With all of his strength, Kai pushed at one of Mizuka's shoulder and made her turned around. She walked into a lamp post and it looked a bit silly, but at least it bought her time until people came to help to disable her exoskeleton and she didn't fall to her death. The end.


End file.
